User talk:Theboy1001
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Championship Manager Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Hey! This is good idea for a wiki! Hope I'll stick around and help! JAStewart 18:54, February 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: Skin/logo/favicon Hi Theboy1001. I'm afraid that because of how much work I have these days, I do not have time to design a custom skin from scratch, but please check out these custom skin templates I've made and used before - #1, #2, #3, #4, #5, #6, #7, #8, #9, #10, #11. If you see one you want to use, just go to MediaWiki:Monaco.css on that wiki and copy/paste all the code to MediaWiki:Monaco.css here. Don't forget to set the wiki's skin setting to custom. To do that go to , click on the Skin tab, scroll down to Admin Options and choose custom from the drop down list, then Save. Since making a logo and favicon is much faster, I'll do that for you when I resume work Monday. For the logo, I was thinking of using the game logo and adding the word 'Wiki' below it in the same style as the word 'Championship'. For the favicon, I was thinking of using the ball. How's that sound? JoePlay (talk) 23:29, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I just uploaded the logo and favicon. The logo should only take a few minutes to update, but the favicon usually takes several hours, so don't worry if you don't see it today. JoePlay (talk) 18:49, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::You can see the favicon here, but it will take up to several hours for it to display in the browser URL bar and tabs. JoePlay (talk) 19:39, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Its OK, I worked it out Tried signing in with my email address. God knows why. TheBag Logged Into Wrong Account Again I've just realised I've logged into the wrong account again. I'll go back to TheBag. Is there a way of deleting this account? Ashbag 22:17, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Please Block Ashbag Thanks I'll also get started on those player and clubs. I think I'll do clubs first. TheBag 15:17, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Created a page with the wrong name. I've just created the page Captainship but I think Captaincy will be more appropriate and you can change names can't you? Also, f you would like to get rid of the capital V in Robin Van Persie, please. TheBag 20:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:28, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Grrrrr Totally screwed up an edit. Just finished editing Play-offs then submit, but no, somebody else had already edited and I have to type it all up again. TheBag 18:42, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Tried That Unfortunately the titles were just = signs. Help I'm struggling to get a picture on Argentina. I uploaded one but I'm not sure how to get it in the info box TheBag 15:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE:Rollback "Revert any vandalism". How so? Just turn it back to it's previous state? TheBag 17:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Rollback I think it would be best if I did have that rollback option. I just made a major screw up by accidentally swapping the teams in the Premier Division and Liga BBVA. It took me lots of time Copy and Pasting to fix it but its done. I was also wondering if there was a way of making the "Leagues" quick links on the side split up into different countries first, because i'm going to start on the top divisions in Europe then I'll go into the second divisions? I was also wondering if we should do like a team guide thing like here Rollback How do I use it? Also, does it make all the background go white? Hi, I started a championship manager wiki yesterday and then realised that you already have one :), so I'm gonna help you make this one the best it can be instead... I thought I'd make a suggestion to you; you could make the home page a lot more polished and easy to navigate - http://champmanager.wikia.com/wiki/Championship_Manager_Wiki That's the home page i created, which I'll now leave alone, obviously, but it seems a little tough to find my way around on this one - just a thought... let me know what you think. schlittmehr